Advanced Basic Sandwich
by olqueen108
Summary: Abed had been slightly weirder since last weeks' events unfolded, when the Save Greendale Committee stopped Subway from taking over their school. Set right after season 5. First fic so I apologize for any sloppiness.
1. Plannings and Proceedings

It was 2 am when another clatter made Rachel let out a huff of exasperation. Abed had been in her living room for the past three hours making a racket that didn't allow her to sleep. Yes it was a Friday which meant she didn't have to wake up early to go to work tomorrow, but she was still tired and a little bit cranky by the week. It was bad enough she didn't get rest because of work. But not resting because of her eccentric boyfriend, and not because they were involved in a form of physical activities, acting like a twelve year old was where she drew the line.

Abed had been slightly weirder since last weeks' events unfolded, when the Save Greendale Committee stopped Subway from taking over their school. She wasn't aware that anything odd was going on since she had been in Denver when everything was going on. Abed had told Rachel the story with incredible detail, as he most often did whenever he 'explained an episode' to her (though others might find it odd, she couldn't help but find it adorable). But when he got to the ending about Jeff opening the door, he got this glazed look on his face. Since then, going on five days and counting, whenever they weren't talking Abed had that same glazed look in his face, as if he was seeing multiple things at once in his head. In the middle of watching E.T Abed had suddenly jumped out of his seat and started pacing back and forth rapidly, mumbling to himself. It might've been weird had it not happened before, usually whenever Abed had a realization. It must've been a big one though since asked to borrow her whiteboard. She had given it to him and, knowing that he was going to be busy for a bit, kissed him on the cheek and informed him that she was going to bed. The only time he came into the room was to borrow her variety of dry erase markers before quickly going back to whatever it was he was doing. But she was tired now, she needed sleep. Rachel cracked the door open to find Abed staring intensely at a drawing that seemed to consist of him and five others that was then surrounded by an array of colored writing that was all interconnected.

"Abed?"

Abed turned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Never went to sleep. You kept making so much noise." She tried not to sound to accusatory but Abed's head hung slightly as he frowned.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't really thinking, just needed to get everything out of my head to get a clear look of it."

"What exactly is it?" Rachel asked as she stepped closer to inspect Abed's work. Abed stood up, an shine in his eyes as he gestured towards the board with raised arms. "This, is my answer," Abed said in a mystified voice.

Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. "Your answer to what?"

"To how Jeff opened the door in Borchert's lab."

Rachel gave Abed a quizzical look. "I thought you said Jeff used the love he had for you guys to open the door."

Abed nodded, pointing at a drawing that was meant to be Jeff connected to a computer. "That's what I thought at first. But the more I thought about it the more it bothered me. Yes Jeff does love us, the study group I mean, but the only ones of the group there were me, Annie, and Britta. The Dean was there too but he doesn't really count. Plus Jeff definitely wouldn't find any sort of emotion towards the Dean, he finds his advances to be a little creepy. Then I hit the major breakthrough." Abed pointed at a row of people below the drawing of Jeff, meant to signify Annie, Britta, him, the Dean and Brochert. "He made us turn around."

Rachel sat down on her couch, sleep slightly gone now. "Ok why does that matter.?"

Abed pointed at her, his voice rising. "Precisely! Everyone knows Jeff Winger isn't the most admitting person when it comes to caring about others. He'd rather pass it off with a joke or simply run away before admitting he cares about others."

Rachel grimaced at him. "Abed please remember that I have neighbors who've complained before at the excessive noise level in the middle of the night."

Abed blinked and nodded. "Sorry." Rachel smiled and waved her hand for him to continue.

"I didn't question him having us turn because I know Jeff likes nipple play so I thought maybe he was going to try the same thing as Brochert."

Rachel laughed. She couldn't help it. The cool, couldn't-care-less Jeff Winger into nipple play, that was just too funny.

Abed stared emotionless at Rachel, before she cleared her throat and mouthed 'Sorry.'

"As I was saying," Abed continued as he began to pace back and forth across the white board, "it came to me afterwards that I had it all wrong. I was too preoccupied with the notion of trying to dig ourselves out of the ground to really question anything. But then Jeff and Britta canceled their engagement quickly afterwards. I mean I had called it, explained it all to Annie, but that's when I really started thinking. What if it wasn't nipple play that opened the door? What if it was a specific one of us?"

Well if Rachel wasn't awake before she definitely was now. "What makes you say that?"

"Because," Abed said, "while Jeff does love Britta, their dynamic is more of a siblings always fighting. Jeff loves me too, he fought that bully for me freshman year, planned that awesome Pulp Fiction party for me, but it of course is just friendship. But with Annie…"

Rachel knew Abed must be thinking of all the 'Jeff/Annie' moments of the past five years. He'd mentioned it before. How the whole 'will they, won't they' act had been playing up for years now, but that Jeff was too afraid to do something about it. At first it had been about the age difference between them and the fact that Annie basically had a "schoolgirl crush" on him. Then Abed said it switched more to a Jeff realized he did have feelings for Annie, but they both needed to mature a bit more if they were to ever do anything about it.

"The final transition came with Jeff realizing his feelings were above what he had anticipated, but with his abandonment issues and all about worry of him hurting Annie he definitely wasn't going to do anything," Abed said. Rachel realized he'd done the whole inner monologue thing and couldn't suppress the grin playing at the corners of her lips. Abed gave his eyebrow waggle before continuing. "Of course he's lying to himself."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"While Jeff is the kind of guy who doesn't show his emotional side, he either doesn't realize, or lies to himself, whenever he does something nice for Annie. Jeff is worried about hurting Annie, really hurting her to the point where their friendship just can't be saved. But I think Jeff is more worried that Annie will hurt him."

Rachel's faced became puzzled so Abed furthered his explanation. "See Jeff and Annie have been in each others orbit since the whole debate thing happened in Season 1, though I think for Annie it may have started around the Dia De los Muertos episode -"

"Abed you're doing it again," Rachel kindly reminded her boyfriend. Abed didn't hear. "-but Jeff had slater and Annie had Vaughn, plus the age thing was an issue so naturally nothing could happen. But then in the season finale at the Tranny Dance -"

Rachel let out a huff and rolled her eyes. They were going to have to talk again about real life and TV. "-Jeff had his character growth moment. He didn't have to choose between Britta and Slater. Between wanting to better yourself and knowing what you are. He chose to know what you are, while continuing to better himself. He chose Annie."

At Abed's final statement Rachel jumped up, her mouth an 'o' as everything Abed stated made perfect sense to her. "So his love for her must've opened the door!" she exclaimed loudly.

Abed gave Rachel a small smile and nodded. "Exactly. After five years Jeff finally admitted to himself that he's in love with Annie, it's the only way he could of gotten us out of Borchert's lab."

Rachel sat back down on the couch as another questioned formed in her mind. "But if you figured all this out why are you still up?"

"Because even though Jeff finally admitted it to himself he still hasn't told Annie. I know everyone says I can be manipulative, and I admit I can be." Rachel nodded, thinking back to when Abed and Annie played Pile of Bullets to decide if she would live there without telling her.

"But this whole back and forth thing has gone long enough," Abed said, grabbing Rachel's attention. "I've been thinking of a scenario that can seem to naturally occur without either of them figuring out that I was the cause. That way the two can finally be together."

Rachel went to Abed and pressed a hard kiss to his cheek. Abed could be quirky and odd most of the time, he could have an unnatural fear of day light saving time, and hate when that waiter at Señor Kevin's says Die Hard sucked. But Abed had a love for his friends, his family, that went above and beyond. "So what's the plan?"

Abed's head hung as he turned to the board. "I don't have one. That's the problem. I can't come up with something logical. In sitcoms things always fall into place easily. In How I Met Your Mother, Ted and Barney's friendship was mended after both got into accidents. In Friends, Monica and Chandler finally got engaged after they bumped into Richard at the restaurant. In Bones, Booth and Brennan slept together resulting in pregnancy after Nigel got shot. But here there are no accidents, old flames, or death to help join these two together."

Right on queue, Abed's phone beeped with a text message. He reached for his phone where it lay on the coffee table and briefly read through it. His mind instantly latched onto the possibilities as he reread the message. A path began to form in his head as he saw the only two possible outcomes this text came to signify.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. Abed gave her the phone and went to the white board, quickly erasing everything before he began to write. She read through the message quickly and went to Abed as he furiously scribbled.

"Isn't this-"

"Yup."

"So then that means-"

"You got it."

"Do you think she'll-"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you going to tell Jeff?"

Abed stopped scribbling. "The universe doesn't just drop coincidences like these. It's a sign. Of course I'm telling Jeff. But I'm not really going to tell him," he answered while he began to write again. "I'll let him find out without telling him."

Rachel was confused. "What does that mean?"

Abed closed off the dry erase marker and led his girlfriend into her bedroom. "It means we can go to bed now. Everything will begin in the morning."


	2. Introduction to Emotions 101

**Author's note. Forgot to say this in the last chapter. I do not own Community nor any of the characters involved in this story. I am just a fan with an idea that came to mind. I am new to writing fan fiction so any feedback at all, whether negative or positive is really appreciated since I am trying to better my writing skills. **

"How much effort do I rate?"

"For you? Uh…I'd break a light sweat."

Jeff's eyes shot open. He let out a groan of frustration as he took in the time, 5:13 a.m. Kicking the sheets off himself Jeff shambled towards his kitchen. This was getting ridiculous. He kept having dreams, but they weren't really dreams, simply memories he had of her that always brought on that warm feeling and tightening in his chest that he constantly ran away from. And it seemed that after five years, it finally caught up with him. He pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured a generous amount in a glass, enjoying the burn that ran down his throat due to the amber liquid.

Jeff hadn't been thinking down in Borchert's lab. The answer came to him when Borchert said a blast of human passion was possible to get them the hell out of there. He knew he could open it. So when he remembered his and Annie's 'milady,milord' exchange from four years ago - seriously how the hell did he still remember something like that - Jeff heard, as well as felt, the walls he'd constantly tried to reinforce - no matter how rocky they were to begin with - come tumbling down. Felt the wave of emotions crash down on him hard and it scared him, so much so that the Dean had almost caught him still looking at Annie. He loved her. Jeff Winger was actually in love with a woman. And not just any woman, but frickin Annie Edison.

Jeff took a large gulp, coughing as he ended up downing half the glass. What the hell was wrong with him? Since that he hadn't spoken to anyone in the group. He'd ignored their calls and texts for the first few days before coming up with lame excuses as to why he couldn't meet up with them. Britta constantly called him out on them, "_Seriously? You're going to ditch us again? What, run out of hair product and can't see your friends or something?_"

Shirley chastised Britta, Annie defended him, and Abed just stated that Jeff was going through late character developments. He'd almost broken and asked Abed for advice, the kid who once saw everyone in stop motion of all people. Jeff just thought for some reason that if anyone could help him it'd be Abed. He had an insight to everyone, could almost predict the future, and Jeff just had to get it of his chest because this was just so new to him. Well it wasn't new. But it was Annie for God's sake and it was him finally coming to terms that there truly was an 'Annie of it all.'

Jeff groaned again as he buried his face into his pillow. Wait, when did he walk back to his room? Seriously? This girl was going to be the death of him. One day he'd find himself walking across the street thinking about her and fail to see the car barreling towards him. Maybe then he'd be able to get a decent nights sleep. Starting from the night of the lab, Jeff was going towards his eighth Annie dream. He mumbled obscenities into his pillow as he realized he was slowly becoming one of those love struck idiots he'd constantly made fun of in movies and real life. Eventually, Jeff managed to wander off into sleep. This time dreaming about the time he and Annie were at the Inspector Spacetime Convention.

"That your wife over there? She's beautiful," the bartender had said.

"No, no she -" Jeff had stopped. He had been looking at Annie. He saw that smile that had been missing since he said he was leaving. Noticed the way she bounced from giddyness at him actually getting her an Appletini. "Yeah. She is."

His phone rang hours later. His hand reached out, clawing at his nightstand before finally curling around his phone. "Hello?"

"Jeff!"

"Abed? What are you doing calling me so early?" Jeff glanced at his clock. "Come on, it's barely eight."

"Sorry Jeff but this is important. It's about Annie."

Jeff sat upright as fear flowed in to his system. "Is she ok? What happened?"

"No, nothing like that she's fine. Come to the apartment at nine ten sharp ok. Not a minute before that and not a second after. Nine ten sharp. You got that?" Abed's voice rose as he asked the question.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Abed what the hell is this about?"

Jeff heard noise from Abed's end, someone was talking in the background. "Sorry Jeff gotta go. Just be there. Don't forget, nine ten sharp!"

The call ended and Jeff let himself fall back. He'd think that was odd but really, it's Abed. He couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of ploy to get him to some outing with the group. Then he realized it wouldn't be that. In one of the texts he ignored Shirley had mentioned that she was going to California for a week for some down time with her kids. In another Britta had said she would be in New York till the middle of June. Jeff felt like a jerk. His friends wanted everyone to get together before summer forced them to spend time apart like it always had. Troy was somewhere out in the world and Pierce was gone. It was only the five of them that were still in Greendale now. _God why did I have to grow a conscience?_

He did a few sit ups and push ups. He had an hour to kill after all. He showered and put on a dark blue button up that he'd caught Annie gazing at more than once. Of course he looked in everything but his lady liked the way blue looked on him and - stop that! He wasn't going over there to sweep Annie off her feet. He was going there because Abed was being more cryptic than usual. The fact that Annie would be there was just a plus. He had to talk to her soon right? No. How could he after he made an ass of himself with his brief engagement to Britta? But she Wingered him in the lab. That didn't mean anything. Didn't it? No she was just being a friend and you were looking into things. No, she was being Annie and telling him that she cared about him enough to support what he wanted to do even if it was obviously hurting her. See that's exactly he shouldn't tell her what he realized. He'd just ended up hurting her. Would he though? The internal battle raged as Jeff drove to Casa de Abnie. Running through a stop sign more than once. Yup, he was going to get hit by a car.

Jeff rounded up the stairs and stood at the door still lost in his thoughts. Why did he come? He'd ignored the group for steady week and now he was just leaving his cave all of a sudden. Jeff closed his eyes and sighed. No, he came because he couldn't last another night being that whiny teen of a shell he'd become the last week. He couldn't afford to have his thoughts constantly wonder off to Annie. Like when he found himself watching Bambie on Wednesday and suddenly he was thinking of her wide eyes. The way the blue seemed to pull you into her gaze. He full pink lips and the way her little pout made him want to kiss it away and taste the full bubble gum flavor he hadn't tasted since - seriously cut it out!

He shook his head, psyching himself up. This was not him. This is not how he acted. He was Jeff Winger. Jeff Winger did not act like Mark Ruffalo in those romance movies Annie liked to watch. A look at his watch told him it was nine ten. He knocked three times and waited. When the door opened, his stomach seemed to drop to somewhere below his feet along with his voice. He'd been expecting Abed to answer the door, maybe Annie, hell possibly Britta, but definitely not this. Jeff took in the blonde hair that had once been stringy and loose that was now combed back neatly. The face which constantly had stubble was clean and shaven. Where a ragged t-shirt, jeans, and sandals once stood was a suit-and-tie, pants wearing, loafers encased version of Vaughn that was completely changed since Jeff had last seen him.

"Hey. Hello. Good morning."

Oh look he was wrong again.


	3. Potterywood Teachings& Alcoholic Studies

**Author's note. So the idea for this chapter just kind of fell and I had to write it out as soon as possible. Sorry for any grammatical errors or mishaps in the chapter. It is really late over here and I am tired, but I had to write this down before I forgot. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and followed. I feel like my writing style changed a little here but I hope you all continue to enjoy this as it plays out.**

* * *

><p>It takes a while for Jeff to realize he's not breathing. It takes a little longer for him to realize he hasn't said anything.<p>

"Heyyyy Vaughn…long time no see." He manages what he knows is an awkward smile.

Vaugh laughs. "Yeah it sure has been a while huh."

"Jeff?"

As if his stomach couldn't sink any lower - he's pretty sure it's somewhere on the first floor by now - Annie appears behind Vaughn. She momentarily looks back and forth between the two. She's wearing a simple yellow sundress, her hair curled slightly at the ends. Jeff finds himself wondering when's the last time he's seen her in anything that wasn't dress pants while he zones out of a question.

"I'm sorry what?"

Annie's brow furrows. "I asked you what you were doing here so early. Are you feeling ok?"

_Damn it keep it together Winger. Now's definitely not the time. Get the hell out of here!_

He feels a jolt of his old self flow through the hollowness he feels in his chest, allowing him to put on his usual self.

"I was looking for Abed, but he's clearly not here, and it seems like you guys are busy so I'll leave you be. Goodbye." It all comes out in one breath and he bolts. Not turning around. He's pretty sure Annie was going to say something but he's crashed through to the stairway and taking long strides all the way down. He flies out of the building as if Death is after him and finds himself speeding away. No he's running away. Running away from any remote idea he'd allowed himself to have of the two of them and suddenly he feels crushed beyond anything he's ever felt. And his sadness turns to fury. He's angry. Angry at Abed. He'd done it on purpose. Abed knew Vaughn was going to be there and he sent Jeff there for some sort of character development or realization bullshit Abed's always going on about.

Jeff all but destroys his keyboard as he dials Abed's number. He feels like he'd be growling right now if it wasn't for the stupid lump in his throat.

* * *

><p>Abed doesn't answer for the first five calls. On call number six Jeff simply tells him to head to the study room. He doesn't let Abed respond and hangs up.<p>

Greendale is mostly empty since summer classes have yet to start. Crap. Jeff hadn't even made a syllabus for the class he'd agreed to teach. Ah screw it there's more important things going on right now.

He hasn't stopped pacing in the study room and that's how Abed finds him when he shows up fifteen minutes after Jeff.

Abed's eyes widen. "I can explain," he says calmly.

But Jeff sees red and launches himself at him. Abed lets out a shriek and ducks, running to the other side of the study table. Jeff kicks the door shut behind him, having already shut the other door and blinds when he arrived, and the two begin to circle around the table. Abed trying to avoid him, Jeff trying to catch him.

"Jeff I know you're mad -"

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it!" Jeff barks.

"- but if you just let me explain."

"No!" Jeff can feel the swell of emotions he tried to leave at Annie's begin to rise again. He takes in deep gasps of air, his eyes never leaving Abed's. "You know! I don't know how you figured it out, and I don't care how Abed," he growls as Abed tries to get a word in. "I don't care how you figured it out. But now you're going to keep this to yourself and we are NOT going to discuss ANY of this."

Jeff's chest rises and falls as he struggles to calm himself. Why the hell can't he stop being angry?"

For once Abed seems at a loss for words and there's something in his eyes that strangely looks like…guilt? Remorse? But Jeff figures his mind is playing tricks on him because this is Abed and he doesn't know what either of those things are.

"Jeff I just -"

Jeff slams his fist on the table and Abed jumps, even more wide eyed than before. "I don't care," the unearthly growl escapes from him. "I don't care what you were trying to do, or what you thought would happen. I don't care."

Every single ounce of anger, sadness, and adrenaline seems to suddenly evaporate from him and Jeff is left feeling tired, sluggish, heavy. Like gravity has increased on him and his stomach has been sucked into a black hole.

"I'm leaving," Jeff says, his voice hoarse. He passes Abed, walks down the hallways, and gets into his car not knowing where to go. He's surprised and glad that Abed didn't stop him, because Jeff honestly doesn't know what he would've done. Whether he would've punched him or pushed him away. The thought surprises him, and then he hates himself for thinking he could ever do that to Abed. But he's angry at Abed so a part of him doesn't really care. He takes in the time. It's not even twelve. Screw it. He's going to start drinking sometime during the day. Might as well start now and try to drown the growing list of feelings that he's seemed to have developed in the past few hours. The past few days. The past few years. All of them needed to be expelled from his system. Or at the very least forgotten about for a while. He turns his phone off and drives towards L street.

* * *

><p>He's hasn't eaten since yesterday and he's on his fourth double when someone slides right next to him and Jeff initially displaces it because the alcohol is obviously getting to him. But then the person turns and there's a smile on his face and Jeff can only think, <em>Wow you're really not pulling your punches today huh.<em>

"Jeff! How've you been?" An enigmatic Rich says.

Jeff simply nods in his direction - though it was a little hard because the room was slightly tilting - and downs the rest of his scotch.

"Whoa slow down there buddy. It's barely one. Don't you think it's a little to early to be hitting the sauce?"

"Nope," Jeff says and signals the bartender for a refill. "Are you really one to be saying anything Pottery M.D? Don't you have some litter of kittens to save from a fire while operating on some twelve year old?"

Rich puts his hand over the glass and shakes his head as the bartend approaches. "I actually just got off work and I stopped here cause they have some of the best fries here. More importantly, something wrong Jeff?"

Jeff lets out an exasperated sigh. "Rich please. I'm trying to do something productive here, so please remove your hand before I do it for you."

Rich slides the glass away and rotates the stool Jeff's on. "Hey come on Jeff. You're not going to find the answer to whatever it is you're looking for down there. Tell me what's wrong."

He doesn't know whether it's the sincerity or the honest worry in his voice but suddenly Jeff is telling Rich everything. He tells him about Subway, about being trapped down in the lab, using his feelings for Annie to open the door. He tells him about how he hasn't been able to sleep properly since that day, his constant dreaming/remembering, and about getting the call from Abed and showing up at their place only to find Annie with Vaughn ready to go out.

"And so now I'm here, attempting to drink my sorrows away. I know it's a cliche, but hey I'm pretty sure after my seventh or eight drink that I'll forget how I feel. I'll forget that I've been at constant war with these feelings for five years now. That I barricaded them behind a wall and refused them any sort of breathing room because I'm not good enough for her. I would just hurt her. Because I'd never be able to give her everything she deserves. Because Jeff Winger could never even hope to amount to half the man that a truly, spectacular, amazing person like Annie Edison should be with." Jeff realizes he kind of shouted at the end there but he doesn't care. It's not like there's many people crowding around the place.

Rich has his brow furrowed, his lips in a thin line. A few silent moments pass between them before he finally speaks. "Do you really believe that Jeff?"

"Yup," Jeff says and reaches for his glass.

Rich moves it again. "If you actually believe that then maybe you're right. You don't deserve a girl as wonderful as Annie."

His anger flares and Jeff is glaring at him but Rich simply stares at him back impassively. "Because if you were to go after Annie with thoughts like that still rattling around in your head, then eventually you yourself would wind up damaging the relationship."

Jeffs reaches out and grabs Rich collar, sharply pulling him so that their noses are millimeters apart. From the corner of his eye he can see the bartender reach for something but Rich raises his hand at him, telling him to leave them be."I. Would. Never. Purposely. Hurt. Annie." He hisses out each word menacingly.

Rich simply continues to look at Jeff, nothing in his expression has changed to say that he's even acknowledging Jeff's behavior. "I'm not saying you'd do it on purpose," he says, slowly pushing Jeff's hands away. "You'd wind up doing it subconsciously more likely. You'd be too afraid that she might find something better. That she might realize you're not what she really wanted after all. That's why you'd begin to pull away. To make sure you wouldn't get hurt. But in the process of trying to protect yourself, you'd wind up hurting her instead."

Jeff stares at Rich. He's right. He doesn't want to acknowledge it but Rich is right. It's been a constant fear for Jeff from the very beginning. It wasn't just the age thing like he'd constantly say it was. Jeff was terrified, because the depth of his emotions for Annie scared him. He was afraid. Afraid that if he wound up owning up to his feelings and trying something with Annie, that somewhere along the way she might realize that she could do better. She was still young and had her whole life ahead of her. Jeff was, well, Jeff. He was mostly set in his ways, thought his time at Greendale had changed him. He was afraid that he'd put himself out there and just wind up getting hurt. That Annie, Annie who always seemed to say the right thing, give him that smile that he couldn't help return, and made him feel like he was a better person than he really was, would become someone who meant the world to him - which she technically already was - and wind up leaving. Just like his dad.

At some point during his thoughts Rich had called over the bartender. Two shot glasses stand full in front of them. Jeff raises his eyebrow questioningly. Rich simply shrugs.

"I can't stop you from drinking your sorrows away…though it goes against everything for me to condone such behavior, but I can at least make sure the path is a little less darker. And then hopefully you won't need to drink as much as you originally planned."

Jeff says nothing and involuntarily finds himself grasping Rich's shoulder. Rich nods and pats his back. The two clink their glasses and down their drinks. The liquid leaves a slight burn as it goes down his throat (Rich is coughing a lung next to him, frantically asking for water) and somehow a smile manages to find its way onto Jeff's lips.

* * *

><p>Hours later and they're both easily drunk. Well Jeff is drunk, Rich is more along the lines of a little tipsy. Around three the room began to spin uncontrollably, so Rich ordered them some burgers and forced Jeff to quell down two large glasses of water. When they were done with their meal, Jeff insisted they continue to drink while Rich suggested they should probably stop and that he was really tired and should be getting home. Still, Jeff manages to convince him to do otherwise and that's how the two wind up at a table nursing a few beers. The sun has set long ago and Jeff is surprised at how quickly time passed. With Rich of all people. And yeah maybe Rich was right because drinking with him has made Jeff feel a little better. Just a little.<p>

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Rich slurs. Jeff laughs and nods. "Why haven't you asked her out? I thought after you came to my place that night three years ago that it wouldn't be long before the two of you were an item? The only reason I never found out was because my shifts switched and I had to stop taking classes at Greendale for a while."

Jeff shrugs and takes a long pull of his beer. He remembers the night all too clearly. After Abed had explained to him that Rich had turned Annie down Jeff had run over to Rich's in the pouring rain to ask him to teach him how to be a better person. He'd said it was for his own evil purposes but both of them had known that wasn't it. Originally, Jeff's legs had taken him down towards a familiar marital aids store before his fear got the better of him and he took a sharp turn and went to Rich's instead.

Rich shakes his head a little dreary. "I mean you're the reason I said no to her in the first place. I could tell, from the way you looked at her and how you two were arguing about me that there was something there. Something I felt that you were trying to deny. So I said no. I mean, Annie is a fantastic person, and she is young, but the two of you just make sense."

Jeff looks down at the table. He doesn't want to hear this. Rich knows he doesn't want to hear this, so why is he saying it. A hand curls around Jeff's shoulder and Jeff turns to see Abed's unblinking gaze. "I thought this is where you'd be. Though I never thought there'd be another episode with Rich in it again."

"Hey Abed!" Rich laughs then slips off his chai and falls hard.

It turns out it's a quarter past nine. Jeff should probably go home a shower the fumes of alcohol off before he causes a fire and Rich is dead tired now. Jeff and Abed struggle to get Rich into Abed's car (Abed was basically carrying both Rich and Jeff). Abed is surprisingly strong though because he half carries Rich up to his apartment by himself and then assists Jeff in going down the stairs and back to his car because Jeff's legs suddenly decided to give out on him and he can barely walk anymore. Jeff briefly reminds Abed about his car being left at L street and Abed assures him they'll get it tomorrow. Other than that the two don't really talk and Jeff doesn't really try.

Its ten minutes since they've left Rich's when Jeff notices they're no where near his apartment.

"Abed?"

Abed doesn't take his eyes off the road. "I didn't think you should be alone tonight and my place is closer." It's all he says and Jeff is too tired to argue even though he wants to. He knows he should. He doesn't want to see Annie. Not like this. Especially not after this morning, but he takes solace in that its so late at night that she's probably already sleeping. All curled up, breathing lightly, completely relaxed and light. He doesn't allow himself to picture her though.

It takes a while but Abed manages to help Jeff up the stairs and into the apartment. Jeff stumbles and trips before heading to one of the recliners. He kicks off his shoes and unbuttons his shirt. He's wearing a muscle shirt underneath so it's ok. He changes into a pair of shorts he'd left here long ago. Abed looks at him and again Jeff is surprised. This time it's definitely worry he sees in his eyes.

"Jeff I didn't mean for this to happen. You're my friend and I would never purposely do something to hurt you."

Jeff passes Abed as he heads to the bathroom. "I know Abed," he slurs slightly. "But what did you think was going to happen? I was going to see Vaughn and just spill my heart out to Annie. Just tell her that I'm in love with her and everything was going to magically fall into place?"

Abed seems to be taken aback, his eyes as wide as olives as Jeff replays what he said in his head. He quickly raises a finger to Abed so he won't say anything. "Please Abed. No more. I just want to take a leak and sleep."

Abed looks at Jeff, calculating something before the look fades away and he nods and gives Jeff a smile. "Ok. We'll talk later. Goodnight Jeff." With that Abed goes into his bedroom.

Jeff feels a drop wanting to escape so he hurriedly opens the door and-

Annie's standing on the other side of the door in her pajamas. Her face still wet from having just washed it. Her eyes wide and questioning at obviously having heard Jeff's earlier statement.


	4. Gain or Loss?

**Author's note. I do not own community, nor the characters involved. If I did Jeff and Annie would be together, and frankly so would Abed and Britta (their relationship is just too adorable, just look at the scene where they're asleep together after studying spanish all night, too cute!) Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it. I'm somewhat ok with this chapter, I know what twists and turns i want to take, believe me they'll be some, but I couldn't figure out a way to settle certain things yet. So this could be considered as a filler of sorts. Hope you all enjoy one of the twists that happens here. **

* * *

><p>Jeff sobers up instantly as he feels ice shoot through his veins. <em>Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. <em>

Annie lets out a shaky breath and laughs. Ok she's laughing? "God Jeff, you scared me! I heard voices and freaked out because I thought Abed was spending the night at Rachel's."

The nausea that Jeff felt building settles. She didn't hear anything. The relief was short lived though when memories from earlier surface. "And your reaction was just to wait it out and hide in the bathroom?" he quips in his usual snarky tone.

Annie lets out a small gasp and slaps at his arm. "Oh shut up." She wrinkles her nose as she takes in his appearance. "Did you steal all the liquor?"

Jeff scoffs. "No, I was too busy drinking it all. Now if you don't mind I gotta go like a race horse."

Annie makes a noise of disproval and steps out. When Jeff finishes he washes his hands then splashes water on his face. He looks in the mirror. His eyes are bloodshot, his hairs a mess, and his skin seems to be a shade other than tan. Wow one disappointment and he turns into the guy who weeps and whines. He looks like shit, and makes a mental note to never let his feelings dictate his actions, though he knows he'll forget it. He leaves the bathroom and is surprised to see Annie next to the recliner. She's set a pillow and a blanket there for him.

She shrugs. "I thought it'd be more comfortable." Her eyes are wide and questioning, but for what Jeff doesn't know. She obviously didn't hear him or she would've brought it up by now. She's probably wondering why he's so trashed.

"Thanks," he says and adjusts himself to get comfortable. It's hard because he's just too tall but he's tired and the room is beginning to spin, so he settles himself to where his legs aren't dangling too much. Annie's balancing on the balls of her feet the whole time, biting her lip. She begins to walk away before she turns back and gives him her 'are you ok look'. Jeff shifts his head and gives her a soft smile. He hopes it's enough to hold off her questions for now, he's not up for a bout of lies in his condition, and it seems to be because Annie gives him a small nod. He's thankful she didn't use her disney eyes. _Let's face it, the girl's all eyes and boobs. She could rule the world. _His eyes close but he feels her approach him, hover over him. He opens one eye.

"You know you can talk to me." She places her hand on his arm and Jeff swears his nerves are shooting electric signals all over the damn place.

"I know Annie," he rasps. Of course she knows somethings bothering him. She knows him too well.

A warm smile grazes her lips and before he knows it she's leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. He can feel it burn as if he's been branded. She says goodnight and goes to her room. The burn of her lips is still strong before sleep takes over.

* * *

><p>The scent of coffee wakes him. He cautiously opens an eye. Strings of sunlight are trying to pass through closed blinds, from the looks it could be either mid morning or the afternoon. He can feel a drum line pounding an incessant beat inside his head and every move he makes to get up is heavy. Just raising himself to a sitting position causes nausea to rise and the walls begin to close in as the room spins. His stomach is rolling and jumping every which way and he's pretty sure it's not suppose to do that. Jeff manages to plant his feet on the floor but the attempt to stand just causes him to groan as he staggers towards the wall in an attempt to not fall.<p>

"Jeff?" Annie's head pops out of the kitchen. Her eyes widen when she sees him and she rushes to try to help him up. "What are you doing?"

"Well Annie I was having the nicest dream when the smell of coffee brought me to my senses and the amount of alcohol I inhaled last night has me requiring some assistance from your living room wall."

Annie rolls her eyes as she props him on a stool. She heads back into the kitchen and returns with a glass of water and some Advil that he graciously accepts.

"What were you dreaming?" she asks as she fetches her coffee. He eyes the sway of her hips in her pink pajamas, noticing the bare skin that's shown from her blue camisole, and slaps himself mentally.

Jeff takes a sip of water and thinks about lying momentarily, but goes against it. He's lied long enough, plus he wants to see her reaction now that Vaughn's back. He waits until she comes back and is sitting in the stool next to him before he says, "I was dreaming that we were in Paris having wild sex in a nice hotel room."

The reaction is instantaneous. Annie squeaks and coughs as her cheeks turn a shade of pink. Jeff can't help but smirk. She turns to look at him, a bit of fire in her eyes. Not lust but anger, and Jeff's looking at her too with the same intensity. He raises his eyebrow questioningly because as far he knows he hasn't done anything to anger her today. She lets out a breath and shakes her head and turns to walk away.

Jeff grabs her wrist. "Annie, wait -"

She pulls her hand away. "No. What the hell was that Jeff?"

He winces and brings his hand to his temples, the pounding in his head increasing at her question. "You asked me what I dreamt."

"And you think that's something that's ok to say?"

"Please lower your voice Annie my head's already shot to hell."

Annie let out a dark laugh. "No. What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just say stuff like that to me, it's not fair."

Jeff scoffs. "Please, as if you don't like that I dreamt that about you." What the hell is he doing? Why's he saying this?

Annie lets out a shrill filled with anger. "Oh right because any girl should just swoon at the fact that Jeff friggin' Winger had a dream that he had sex with them."

"What's going on? I heard yelling." Abed says as he appears out of thin air.

"Nothing," Annie says as she disposes of her coffee in the sink and heads to her room. "Jeff's just being more of a douche than usual," she finishes and slams her door hard.

Again Jeff grabs his head in pain. He slumps and against the wall and deflates. Abed is still staring at him questioningly.

"What Abed?"

Abed tilts his head. "I thought after yesterday you would have used today to rectify all your past mistakes and win Annie. I didn't think you'd purposely act like an asshole and push her further away."

Jeff's tone is hard. "Well you thought wrong Abed. Besides she's with Vaughn now and -"

"She's not with Vaughn," Abed interrupts.

"What?"

"She's not with Vaughn."

Abed walks into the kitchen and begins pouring himself some cereal into a bowl. "I had it wrong. When she texted me the day before to say she was having breakfast with him, I thought Vaughn had come back and asked Annie out on a date. That's why I called you," he points to Jeff with a spoon. "This was the 'admit your feelings or lose the girl' moment so I knew you had to act fast. I didn't expect you to run away though since you'd come to term with your feelings towards her. I thought you'd do some big gesture, but I was wrong. Your character development hasn't reached those levels yet, I suppose."Abed goes to his recliner and takes a bite of his cereal while browsing through the channels. Jeff follows him on numbed feet, sitting on the other recliner. "Uhm Abed, before I question the part where you tried to 'direct' me agin, want to go back to the explanation of Annie isn't with Vaughn."

"Huh? Oh right." Abed doesn't remove his gaze from a rerun of Looney Tunes where Bugs Bunny pretends to be killed by a viking version of Elmer Fudd. "It was a classic sitcom misconstrued moment that's meant to throw the audience off. It's usually done for grandeur purposes in the beginning of a season or a season finale so that something interesting happens. Like in Friends when it seems that Joey is proposing to Rachel."

"Abed," Jeff says as he waves his hand. Abed turns as he takes a bite of his cereal. "Care to explain it in a way I can understand?"

Abed sighs and proceeds to turn off the t.v, turning the recliner to face Jeff. "Vaughn wasn't here to get back together with Annie. He picked her up so that they could meet up with Kat, his fiancee."

Jeff's mouth pops slightly open at the news. Micronipples was engaged? Then a weight drops into his chest as he realizes he was being an exceptional ass to Annie for no reason other than his jealousy, rather than his 'trying to keep her at arms length' excuse. Then a question dawns in his head. "Wait, if Vaughn's engaged why would he ask Annie out for breakfast?"

Abed tilts his head. "Oh right, I forgot you were busy messing with Britta during the Sadie Hawkins dance. Do you remember it?""Vaugely," Jeff answers.

Abed continues in his usual rapid fire way, hand gestures and all. "Well Annie had set me up with a date for the dance, but so did Shirley, so I tried the juggle two dates at the same time routine, but that's besides the point. Kat, Vaughn's fiancee, is the one Annie had set me up with. Annie explained it to me yesterday. Apparently, her and Vaughn met during the regionals of a hackey sack tournament his team was playing in during your last semester at Greendale. Vaughn has always been the type of character that was attracted to happy, eccentric types, you know the manic pixie dream girl type, and Kat is definitely in that category. They did long distance for a while till Vaughn graduated and got a job here as a model for I don't know what until Kat graduates. She got a minor at the last minute which is why she didn't graduate on time when the rest of us graduated. Vaughn is over his and Annie's break up and Kat still keeps in touch with Annie. Kat knew about Annie's humongous wedding binder so that's why she asked her to breakfast with them. To see if there was some ideas in there that Kat and Vaughn might like for their wedding."

Jeff stays silent as he tries to process everything. Abed stares at him while eating his cereal.

"His thoughts were racing. So Annie wasn't with Vaughn? And he was just a jerk to her for no reason. That meant -"

"Abed!" Jeff barks.

"Sorry." Abed leans back into his chair and proceeds to turn the t.v on and watch cartoons.

Jeff was having an internal battle. He'd drank enough alcohol to put down an Irish pub because he thought Annie and Vaughn were back together. He should be feeling ecstatic, but he isn't. He's angry at himself because he just keeps going back and forth when it comes to Annie. And that's the problem! He can't go back and forth anymore. If he really wants to be with her, he can never try to run and hide, because that's something he wouldn't be able to afford to do. It'll cost him her. Maybe not right away, but after enough times it will. He can't hurt her like that. Would never hurt her like that. But he's hurt her enough times with his indecision. Would she really want to be with him? Does she even still have feelings for him anymore? He got engaged to Britta out of fear, not because he loved her. It was a stupid, rash decision, but it didn't change the fact that he'd done it and he'd hurt her, again, in the process.

He stood up and went to the kitchen for another glass of water. While there he thought about the times they'd all hung out in the apartment as a group. For movie night, game night, or just for pot luck dinners. He thought about the smiles passed between them and the knowledge that there had been something all along to their lingered looks. Their 'googly' eyes. A sad smile touches his lips momentarily. Annie doesn't deserve someone like him. She deserves someone who hasn't hurt her time after time. A good man.

"You are a good man, Jeff."

Jeff looks up from the sink. Abed is standing in front of him, cereal bowl clutched in his hand, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

"You try to hide it, but you care, a lot. You see caring as a weakness, something that can be used against you, and it's understandable, you were a lawyer, you couldn't afford to care. Not with the type of people you were defending. But then you came to Greendale, and you did go through a character development during our first year. And if you say I'm lying, then tell me this, why did you kiss Annie outside the dance?"

Surprisingly, Jeff's stomach stops squirming all over. He's not afraid to answer. "Because she was the third option."

It's all he says, all he'll allow himself to say, and Abed nods his head slowly in understanding.

"You're the bad boy with the heart of gold Jeff. You're Humphrey Bogart in most of his films or Tony Stark, Jack Sparrow, or Wolverine. You're tough on the outside, put on this persona, but really you're more caring than most."

Abed goes to Jeff and grabs his shoulders. "This is a pivotal moment for you Jeff. It's decision time, because the final battle, the REAL battle, is within. You can go pretending like you're not a good guy for Annie. Like you're the same guy you were six years ago. But let me tell you something Jeff, you're not! You're stronger, you're better, you have friends! Wait scratch that, you have a family."

Jeff can't stop the smile that spreads across his face and laughs a little. Then he can't stop laughing and he's clutching at his head and his stomach. "Ok I wasn't expecting you to Goldblum," Abed says which just makes Jeff laugh harder. He leans against the counter and shakes his head. "No, I'm not Goldbluming Abed. I never told anyone this but on the day of my graduation I had a day dream about the darkest timeline."

Abed eyes widen and shine with excitement. "I won't get too into it," Abed's shoulders visibly slump. "But basically it came down to me vs my evil self and the dream version of you told me almost the exact same thing you just said. And it helped me put away my worries and fears of graduating." Abed nods and briefly smiles. "See Jeff, you know these things already. Just do it already Jeff. The audience gets tired of a 'will they/won't they' charade eventually." With that Abed puts the bowl in the sink and heads towards his room.

Jeff moves outside Annie's door, his hand ready to knock before he stops himself again. If he's really going for it, he has to be sure. He remembers Annie's speech down in the lab. About respecting each other enough to let each other want what they want. Was that her way of telling him that she cared about him and was putting his happiness above hers, even though she had feelings for him? His hand falls too his side. She truly is a much better person than he could ever hope to become. He doubts he'd be able to do something that selfless. But then Abed's words ring in his head again. No, it was time for him to stop doubting his ability to care. If he didn't tell Annie how he felt, he wouldn't be doing it so that he wouldn't hurt her. He'd just be lying to himself again. He'd be doing it because he'd be afraid of getting hurt.

Jeff steels his resolve. It was time to nut up. He raises his hand and knocks twice.

* * *

><p>At her lack of response Jeff decides to peek inside. Annie is sitting on her bed, knees to her chest, her head dipped down. Books and pencils are strewn on her desk. Her stuffed animals are all stacked neatly on her chair.<p>

"What do you want Jeff?"

He closes the door behind him. "How'd you know it was me?"

Annie lets out a bitter laugh. "Because it smells like I walked into a bar. I'm surprised you haven't gone home to shower yet."

"True I do need to shower, but that's not important here."At that Annie raises her head and shoots him a quizzical look. "You smelling your best and having arranged bed head isn't important?"

Jeff smiles. "No it is. Very important. I provide a public service by looking the way I do. I just said it's not important here."

Annie's brows furrow deeply, her lips press into a thin line. There's an uncomfortable silence. It's the first time he's ever really been in her room. At least just the two of them alone.

"You don't have to apologize Jeff. It's fine. It's whatever."

Jeff shakes his head. "No it's not fine." He takes a seat at the edge of the bed and twiddles his fingers. Annie takes in his sudden change in demeanor and curiosity seems to get the best of her.

"What's wrong Jeff?"

He takes a breath to steady himself. "There's something I have to say…"

"Ok?"

Jeff lets out a shaky laugh and stands. "Is it hot in here? I think it's hot in here," he says pulling at his shirt.

"Jeeefff."

He sits back down on the bed, facing Annie. "Right ok. Here goes."

Annie stares at him intently. "Any minute now."

Her brow shoots up in amusement. "It's coming."

Her shoulders shake as she begins to laugh. "Jeff just tell me. You're being silly." And for some reason it was her laugh that lightened the tightness in his chest.

Jeff didn't know where to start so he took a shot at the beginning. "It was you." At her bemused expression he continues. "In Borchert's lab I mean. You were the blast of passion I used to open the door."

Annie freezes, eyes wide and darting around his face to, looking for something to tell her he was putting on some sort of ruse. She lightly pinches her arm and winces. "Annie what're you-"

"Ok that hurt," she says in a whisper, almost to herself. She wiggles her fingers in front of her face. "And ten fingers, non added, non missing. That's odd. I don't remember falling asleep.

Jeff exhales heavily, his anger beginning to set in again. "You're not dreaming."

Her gaze snaps ups to hers intently and he's surprised to see that her eyes are shining. His face softens as he reaches for her hand, smoothing soft circles across the back of her palm. "What's wrong?"

Annie shakes her head, a sad smile playing across her lips. "I have to be. You haven't ran away. Plus, you basically just admitted you have feelings for me. Real Jeff wouldn't do that. My Jeff says I'm just seeing into things. That it's in my head. I don't want to dream this again. Not now, the lab was only a week ago."

Her voice cracks at the end and Jeff feels something break inside him. He wraps her in his arms and begins to play with her hair. "Hey no no, please don't cry. Please don't cry Annie. I've made you cry enough times already. You're not dreaming. It is me. I did use my feelings for you to let us out. I do have feelings for you."

Annie moves her head to the crook of his neck, her hands fisting his shirt. He can feel tears spilling on him. "I'm sorry Annie. I'm so sorry. For everything. For all the times I've hurt you. For lying constantly. For saying you were seeing things. For saying there wasn't an 'Annie of it all' all those years ago, but there is. There's always been an 'Annie of it all'. Ever since the debate. I'm not going to toy with your feelings. I'm not going to run away anymore, to deny it anymore."

He lifts her chin, cupping her face to look at him. Her eyes are brimmed red, with tears still spilling. It hurts him. It physically hurts him to be the reason for her tears. He lips brush softly against her forehead and he goes back to look at her. "I have feelings for you Annie. Very, very strong feelings." The words are there, underneath him, flying around his brain, but Jeff simply can't bring himself to say it. He loves her, he knows he does. But he's still afraid to tell her, that she'll reject him. Annie looks at him through sad blue eyes, and she must see he's telling the truth, because it's only then that she huffs lightly, her shoulder relaxing. Jeff thinks it's ok now. That it won't be long before she stops crying and they begin to discuss-

His line of thought is interrupted when Annie slaps him across the face. _Smack!_

Her face is contorted in a mix of anger and sadness and Jeff doesn't get a word in when she bolts out of her room.

Jeff stays seated on her bed, his palm on his left cheek where the heat of Annie's hand is imprinted, his gaze blank as he stares at the door. His stomach sinks lower and lower as seconds turn into minutes. The ticking of her clock reverberates loudly throughout the room. He runs a hand through his hair and huffs. He swallows the lump in his throat and heads for the door, refusing to acknowledge the sudden burn he feels building in his eyes.


End file.
